Usuario Blog:Gydgabfbfheyfgyirhgv/Proyecto Q Parte 1
En el área de investigación C-42 de Impono Corporation, estaban trabajando varios Brunos en un proyecto junto a el profesor Bruce quién estaba observando y a su lado estaba Dark Meta Knight quién cómo siempre, estaba neutro -Bruce: Everything is perfectly? Is the subject still in the dimension AL-1926GD? -Bruno 162: Si señor Bruce -Bruno 9261: comunicándose por una radio Ya estamos llevando el paquete para allá -Bruce: Well, very well, prepare the MT-29713, we will capture that alter ego and with it we can do the long-awaited Q Project and discover if the MFVXR-192034 works in any Una compuerta se abre y de ella sale una máquina de carga pesada con una gran caja y es llevada hasta una plataforma -Bruce: Ok, now only missing ................. -???: No es necesario que me llame Arriba, en unas vigas que sostenían el techo, entre las sombras, estaba él, Dark Galacta Knight, da un salto y baja rápidamente hasta el suelo, y una vez allí camino directo hacia Bruce -DGK: Me pregunto qué tan poderoso será ese guerrero -Bruce: It seems powerful, however it is not so powerful, although its abilities are what interests us, ok, now open the portal! Los Brunos abren el portal con una tabla de control y ahí ponen la caja la cuál es teletransportada al instante, luego se mete Dark Meta Knight y por último Dark Galacta Knight, pero antes -Bruce: Hey Dark Galacta, before you go take this''' le da un aparato plano que parece una tableta''' -DGK: Un radar tridimensional, perfecto entra al portal Entonces Dark Galacta Knight entra y es teletransportado hacia AlterLand Dark Galacta Knight llega y está junto a Dark Meta Knight y la caja -DGK: Abre la caja, debemos de empezar lo más rápido posible antes de que Robokirby sepa que estamos aquí, -DMK: asiente la cabeza y abre la caja, de la cuál sale un Armatos -DGK: Ahora activa el radar tridimensional en el cual hay tres puntos que serían ellos, el empieza a buscar hasta localizar Ciudad Mute que estaba a 17 kilómetros de ahí '''perfecto, Quote, veamos si en verdad eres tan poderoso como para ser el protector de esta tierra ¡a Ciudad Mute! Dark Galacta Knight, Dark Meta Knight y el Armatos corren hacia Ciudad Mute En Ciudad Mute Quote estaba caminando por las calles de Ciudad Mute tranquilamente, puesto que no ha habido actividades de Ojoscuro en meses ¡Robokirby ya sube Dimensional Wars 4 vago! así que no tenía nada que hacer, pero aun así no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento, entonces para en un lugar que ya ha visitado antes, un lugar en el que muchos han sido asesinados para luego ser quemados y devorados, y hoy los vendían a mitad de precio, era la tienda del KFC :v, Quote entra y pide tres cubetas de pollo para llevar y 1 para comer ahí -Quote: terminando de comer Pollo frito, delicioso pollo frito ¿qué sería el mundo sin el pollo frito? s'''e imagina un mundo donde todos actúan cómo salvajes Es bueno de que sí exista Quote va hacia él Dojo, o cómo él lo llamaba, su hogar, pero en el camino se encuentra con Sensei, Bolt y Kuri -Quote: Hola Sensei -Sensei: preocupado Hola Quote -Quote: ¿Sucede algo? -Bolt: El sensei sintió tres seres fuertes acercándose, y cree que posiblemente quieran algo contigo -Kuri: Pero no con intenciones buenas, sino malas -Quote: Pude haber podido con ellos sólo ¡pero todos juntos podremos! -Sensei: No sé con exactitud el poder de ellos, pero sí sé que tenemos que detenerlos -Quote: ¡Entonces vamos! Todos van corriendo hacia dónde Sensei sintió las tres presencias, Quote creó a Flash y se montó en él, Bolt uso su Velocity Breaker Jutsu y Kuri se montó en él, mientras que Sensei se fue a gran velocidad, hasta que llegaron a unas montañas -Bolt: ¿Es aquí? -Sensei: concentrándose Las siento aquí, pero no exactamente dónde -Kuri: Tendremos que revisar en todas partes -Quote: Así tardaremos más, tengo una mejor idea crea unos misiles -Sensei: ¿Qué vas a hacer? -Quote: ¡Fuego! los misiles salen disparados a todas partes provocando un derrumbe -Todos: ¡Quote! -Quote: Perdón De repente las rocas que iban a caer son fulminadas por un rayo, y aparecen Dark Galacta Knight, Dark Meta Knight y el Armatos -Bolt: ¿¡Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí!? -DMK: lo mira y saca su espada -Bolt: se pone nervioso y traga saliva -DGK: Todo será más fácil si nos entregan a Quote -Quote: De seguro los mando Ojoscuro aprovechando que no está aquí Robokirby -DGK: Denle un premio al chiquillo del tonto del año, no nos mandó Ojoscuro, ese debilucho no es ni más fuerte que yo en mi forma True, pero si nos mandaron aprovechando que no está Robokirby, sería más complicado y necesitaríamos a más para hacerlo, y el jefe quiere probarlo lo más rápido posible -Quote: Si me piensan capturar pues sí que son idiotas crea a Goku Ultra Instinto y les lanza un Kame Hame Ha El Armatos se interpone en el disparo y lo desvía con su cuerno -Quote: impresionado ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡Imposible!! recuerda cuándo HSP venció al Goku que creó y lo que dijo Dark Galacta Knight ¿enserio son tan fuertes? -DGK: Bla bla bla bla bla bla, tenemos prisa así que extiende sus alas y saca sus armas acabemos esto ahora Dark Galacta Knight va a gran velocidad hacia Quote y le da una patada que hace que choque con una montaña, Sensei trata de enfrentarse a Dark Galacta Knight pero Dark Meta Knight se pone en el medio y se transforma en True Dark Meta Knight, para empujarlo con un golpe que fue capaz de mandarlo a volar por los cielos, separa su espada en dos y va directo a él a una gran velocidad, Bolt y Kuri tratan de atacarlo pero el Armatos los embiste, Kuri posee al Armatos sin embargo este le queda algo de conciencia y se empieza a dar golpes hasta que Kuri sale de su cuerpo inconsciente, Bolt se divide en tres y le da varios golpes al Armatos que no le hacen efecto alguno, sino al revés, la dura coraza le daña sus puños a los Bolt y los clones desaparecen mientras que el original cae rendido para recibir un colazo del Armatos que lo noquea, True Dark Meta Knight pelea duramente contra Sensei quién empieza a tener complicaciones a pesar de usar gran parte de su poder, Sensei lo golpea con un gancho pero True Dark Meta Knight no le afecta y contraataca con un cabezazo y una patada giratoria que le da de lleno en la cara, para luego lanzar una Onda Lunar Triple con sus dos espadas las cuáles Sensei apenas pudo esquivar, así que usa su más fuerte ataque -Sensei: ¡Legendary Dragon Blast! lanza un dragón de energía el cuál choca contra True Dark Meta Knight creando una gran explosión eso te acabará True Dark Meta Knight aparece con unas leves heridas ¿Pero qué? True Dark Meta Knight se teletransporta en frente de él y le corta sus dos alas con sus espadas para luego darle un puñetazo que hace que descienda hasta el suelo -Sensei: en el suelo Estos tipos si son duros''' mirando preocupado a todas partes''' ¿Dónde está Quote? Con Quote Quote creaba todo tipo de personajes poderosos para que pelean contra Dark Galacta Knight quién los derrotaba de uno a dos golpes -DGK: Patético destruye a Naruto en modo Sabio malo destruye a Goku SSJ Blue simple y tonto destruye a Fire Mario ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!? lo empuja haciendo que su cubo caiga y salgan las cubetas de pollo -Quote: ¡Mi pollo! -DGK: ¿Será esta la razón por la que no entrenas y no eres tan fuerte? lo destruye solucionado -Quote: enojado ¡Te acabas de ganar un pase directo al infierno! Quote lanza su Super Power Rainbow, luego crea a Goku y Vegeta quienes se fusionan en Gogeta y le lanzan un Big Bang Kame Hame Ha, luego Quote se lanza a él mismo un poderoso Super Power Rainbow y libera toda la energía hacia Dark Galacta Knight creando una gran explosión y quedando cansado -Quote: Nadie toca mi pollo -DGK: sale del humo casi derrotado ¡AAAARGHHHH! -Quote: Cuidado pirata, con esa actitud que tiraré por la borda -DGK: saca su lanza ¡Ahora verás! se la entierra -Quote: ¡Cielos! Se que soy poderoso pero tampoco te suicides por eso -DGK: su lanza humea y lo cura así que se la quita Ahora sabrás porqué me enviaron a mí a capturarte Dark Galacta Knight usa un 40% de su poder y va hacia Quote dándole un golpe con su lanza, luego su escudo se rodea por espejos y lo golpea en la cara a Quote para que los espejos se rompan y salgan disparados a Quote haciéndole varios cortes, su lanza es rodeada por un aura demasiado brillante y hace un gran corte en la tela de la realidad y de él sale disparado un rayo negro el cuál impacta a Quote, luego salen un montón de bolas de fuego que caen cómo meteoritos hacia Quote, por último sale una gran avalancha de hielo te congela a Quote y el corte desaparece, Dark Galacta Knight busca a Quote entre la nieve y Quote le sale por la espalda con su brocha que la transforma en una espada de tinta, pero Dark Galacta Knight contraataca blandiendo su lanza y haciendo que la brocha caiga a otra parte, entonces llena de energía su escudo y lo golpea contra el suelo haciendo que en un área de 50X50 quede atrapada en un domo hecho de espejos -DGK: Bienvenido a la Zona Espejo -Quote: Adivinaré ¿aumenta tu poder más que antes? -DGK: No, pero aquí crea unas grandes espinas soy capaz de manipularlo todo aumenta la gravedad haciendo que Quote quede en el suelo y cuando digo todo es TODO Dark Galacta Knight lanza las grandes espinas hacia Quote quién casi termina cómo queso suizo pero logró esquivarlos, para luego darse cuenta de que en su izquierda y derecha dos grandes espejos aparecieron formando una pared de espejos y cómo si fueran una persona aplaudiendo, aplastan repetidas veces a Quote, luego Dark Galacta Knight elimina la gravedad y Quote empieza a flotar, Dark Galacta Knight crea orbes de energía que patea hacia Quote, sin embargo este las esquiva y va directo hacia su cubo y su brocha, entonces lanza su Super Power Rainbow pero Dark Galacta Knight lo convierte en burbujas -Quote: ¡Ah por favor! Las burbujas se convierten en unas sierras de espejos y van directo hacia Quote quién crea unos Bob Omb y se los lanza explotando y dejando una nube de humo, Dark Galacta Knight elimina el humo para darse cuenta que Quote escapó con su cubo -Dark Galacta Knight: Me estás complicando las cosas Quote Con Sensei Sensei peleaba con intensidad contra True Dark Meta Knight, Sensei crea una espada de oro y empieza a blandirla contra True Dark Meta Knight quién tiene más ventaja porque no está cansado y tiene dos espadas, cómo jugada sucia pero inteligente, True Dark Meta Knight patea el suelo haciendo caer tierra en los ojos de Sensei y luego choca sus espadas cómo si le hubiera dado una cachetada, sin embargo es detenido por un camión que lo atropello, Quote había llegado a socorrer a su muy herido Sensei -Quote: ¡SENSEI! lo agarra ¡Sensei! ¿cómo se siente? -Sensei: ¿Tú cómo crees que me siento? ¡me dieron tremenda paliza y me cortaron mis alas! -Quote: Perdón……………………………………….. -Sensei: No importa''' termina inconsciente''' -Quote: ¡Sensei! -DGK: Es hora de acabar lo que empezamos Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, fue rodeado por Dark Galacta Knight, True Dark Meta Knight y el Armatos -Quote: Ahora sí que estoy enojado, y mucho se transforma en Shaggy el poderoso AHORA SIENTAN LA IRA DE UN DIOS TODOPODEROSO -DGK: Esto será inútil se transforma en True Dark Galacta Knight Dark Meta, acabemos con esto AHORA True Dark Galacta Knight lanza un rayo con su lanza pero Quote lo esquiva y se teletransporta enfrente de él, pero True Dark Meta Knight lo atraviesa con una espada gigante del suelo, entonces True Dark Galacta Knight rodea su escudo de espejos para que luego este empieza a girar rápidamente y se convierta en una sierra de espejos con la cuál empieza a darle varios cortes hasta darle un gancho cortador destransformándolo -TDGK: Acabemos con esto ahora -TDMK: asiente con la cabeza Los dos abren vuelo hasta unos 50 metros sobre el cielo y empiezan a girar alrededor de Quote rápidamente y luego los dos paran para cargar de energía sus armas y caer en picada hacia él a una velocidad de 400 kilómetros por segundo, el primero en llegar es True Dark Meta Knight quién le da una doble estocada en diagonal con sus dos espadas y luego chocarlas contra el suelo creando un tornado haciendo que vuele al cielo, dónde True Dark Galacta Knight fusiona su lanza y su escudo convirtiéndolos en un hacha de batalla y luego darle un poderoso hachazo en la cabeza provocando una explosión haciendo que caigan rápidamente en el suelo dónde lo acribillan con rayos de energía y cuchillas de espejos para finalmente juntar sus manos y lanzar un gran orbe de espejos el cuál explota contra Quote y que termina noqueándolo, pero al caer escuchó unas últimas palabras de Dark Galacta Knight -TDGK: Bruce tenía razón, no eres tan poderoso, sólo tienes buenas habilidades Después de un rato de estar inconsciente, Quote despierta en una caja de cristal, la trata de romper pero no puede, así que intenta hacer una bomba pero se da cuenta que no tiene su brocha y su cubo, entonces oye a dos personas hablar -Bruno 532: Le aseguro que este producto le ayudará en muchas cosas -???: Mas te vale que lo haga, o sí no te aniquilamos -???: Cállate Mind, tal vez nosotros seamos muy poderosos, pero la cantidad de productos de esta empresa puede aniquilarnos en minutos -Quote: Un momento, ¿Mind? ese es un sirviente de……………………………… ¡Ojoscuro! -Ojoscuro: Ahora tengo el producto más eficaz en la palma de mis manos ¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! -Mind: ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! -Marco Pepito: HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE -Ojoscuro y Mind: ??? -Marco Pepito: ¿Qué? estaba leyendo "El X" de Wiki Kirby Fanon, me gusta su humor absurdo mira a la computadora otra vez HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE FIN? Categoría:Entradas